The Umbrella Academy:Apocalypse Suit
by MiYuSaYoMi in Advance12
Summary: Love. Such a complex, indescribable subject. Between a man and a woman, a connection, a underlying love for one another. Well what bullcrap that is. For me, Clementine Hargreeves there is no love, no caring, even god looks at me and sneers.
1. Chapter 1

The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse SuitPrologue:

Was there such a thing as love?

As I stood there, looking up at the twisted, warped girl who was _supposed_ to be my sister, this one little thought registered in my mind. _Is_ there such a thing as love? I remember the old stories that my sisters and me used to read together, giggling when the girl and the boy kissed _claiming_ that they were in love. Then I got a little older and noticed him, actually talked to him and liked him. He wasn't like the others he was…happy all the time, bright and cheerful, never using his powers for all the wrong reasons. I fell in love, but at the same time guarded away my heart. I mean Kraken and Vanya loved each other and look at where that got them? Broken hearts, yelling, tears, and leaving to places unknown. The wise decision would be to leave, run, get away before something bad happens. But no, instead I stand here, pondering, and think, _is_ there such a thing as love?

The answer is simple. A little one word, on syllable answer.

Yes. My answer is yes; there _is _such a thing as love. And I am lucky enough to have it.

For now…

**Well, I have finally gotten around to it and posted my UA Fanfic. Its hard to say what this story is exactly about, but if anything, its about an OC of mine who is experiencing love throughout the journey of the Umbrella Academy story. The full summary will be posted in the next chapter, as soon as I find a better way to tell you what this one is about because honestly, even I have no idea where this story is going to go, what twists and turns it will take. Its scares me, but hey, doesn't Gerard write like that too? On impulse? Well then I can assure you that this will definitely a great fic because of the fact that it can go anywhere at any time. **

**Starting right now. **

**Miyou.**


	2. REAL Chapter 1

Chapter 1ZIING!

SWISH!

ZIP!

PLOP!

SHAK!

Slide!

I looked at my face in the mirror. Black mask, short school dress, blonder hair with two ties in front, and bangs that split in the middle.

"Number 8!"

"Where is she? Number oo.o8"

"Number oo.o8 get down here this instant of I swear-"

"Coming!" I pressed the button on my belt and floated down the stairs, landing on my feet, in front of my 'father', Sir. Reginald Hargreeves, who we were to call 'The Monocle' at all times. "Number oo.o8, I did not adopt you for looking at yourself in the mirror, I adopted you so YOU COULD SAVE THE WORLD." He said, staring crossly at me. "I know Mr. Monocle." I mumbled quietly. "Then get in the spaceship already!"

I quickly took off and ran outside, down the yard and into the ship, sitting down next to the 'Séance', whom no one ever sat next to…. except for me. It was a good way to stay hidden, away from my family, where they can do bad things and spread your secrets around for you. Especially, 'The Rumor', as we liked to call her. To survive in my house, there are three rules you had to ALWAYS follow: 1. Never tell 'The Rumor' _any _of your secrets. 2. Never let Hargreeves catch you doing something stupid like drugs or watching TV while your _supposed_ to be on patrol. And 3. Never EVER be late to go save the world, otherwise you'll get bantered by- "Number oo.o8! Where the HELL have you been? We have been waiting for you for 20 minutes." Number oo.o1 said, standing in front of me, arms crossed, face stiff.

"Oh sorry, 'oh-fearless-leader', but if Rumor there hadn't hidden my mask this morning I just might have been on time!" I said, exasperated. "Psshh, yeah right! You are always holding us up with something." "Shut up Kraken." I retorted back at him. "I was going to be bright and early this morning, right on time for once. I set my alarm clock and I even went to sleep early but naturally, the Rumor just HAD to turn things for the worst." I said, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and looked at her nails, insolent little bitch… "Well of course, seeing as you were always late for these things in the past, it occurred to me that I couldn't let those old habits die. It was so much fun messing with you." She said. "That's it I have! -"

I started getting up but I felt someone pull me back down. "That's enough you two! Rumor, no more messing with oo.o8, or I will take things away from you. And YOU Number oo.o8." Hargreeves said, and turned to face me. "Will be ON TIME tomorrow morning or I will put you back up for adoption. Seeing as your power is being late for everything." He sat down, and turned on the ship. I looked at my palms, my eyes wide and tears on edge. "Hey, Number oo.o8?" Séance asked me, and I turned to him. He smiled softly at me, and took my hand. "Don't listen to Hargreeves, your power is much better and more original than that. Don't worry, I'll talk to Rumor, and you'll be on time for tomorrow."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Klaus." "Your welcome, Tina." He said, calling me by my favorite nickname. And then he hugged me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Don't let go of me! I'm trying to contact a dead engineer from the spirit world! He can tell us how to stop it!" Séance cried, while Horror was trying to save him from a piece of machinery grabbing onto his leg. I swooshed around the Eiffel tower, unnoticed, and found what I was looking for- the power Box.

_Now where the hell is that switch I'm supposed to turn?_

I opened the box only to find a complex set of buttons and little switches, unlike in the cartoons I always watched, with just the one big switch. I sighed, looks like I was going to have to tap into the system…again. I closed my eyes and pressed my palm against the side of the box. Pretty soon I was hearing strange whizzing and whirring sounds. I opened my eyes to see the box- better yet the tower- malfunctioning. "I did it! YEAH!"

"Why don't you shut up?" I heard oo.o1 cry and I realized that he was very close. "Number oo.o1!" Kraken replied, and suddenly I realized that the tower was going to fall on me. I quickly flew over and joined the others just in time to see them heading into the tower. "And just as I suspected- Zombie-Robot Gustave Eiffel!"

"Alive, after all these years-!"

"Maudit Enfants!"

"Not for long!"

"Number ooo2-! NO!"

"Non! Je suis touché!"

Initier La Sequence De Lancement, we heard someone say, unfortunately it was in French so not any of us understood… except for Number oo.o1.

"Everyone out! NOW!"

We all quickly got out, and number oo.o1 stared at me. "Go…do it! Stop it now, Number oo.o8!" "I…I can't it's t-to big!" I cried, putting my hands over my ears, tears coming out. _I'm sorry, sorry that I'm not strong enough for you guys. _

"What's happening?"

"I think it's taking off."

"But why?"

"Because it's NOT a monument, children…It's a spaceship."

"Dad!" 

"Don't call me 'Dad.' And while you lost the Eiffel Tower, you saved Paris. And you know what that means…"

"The key to the city!"

"And Ice Cream for everyone!"

"ONE scoop each."

"Yay!"

"Yay…" I mumbled, wiping the tears away. Why was I so hopeless? I was always late, I couldn't even use the full potential of my power, and no one in this family even noticed when I was with them half the time. "Tina?" I looked up and smiled slightly, seeing as it was Klaus… well there was _one _person in this family who liked me. " I saw you use your power to turn off the tower- It's getting better! Maybe one day you could try it on humans."

"No, I'll never be able to fully use it, I'm useless! I can't do anything right and even worse I'm so weak!" "Tina…Clementine, your not useless, your amazing. You don't have to use your full potential of your power like the rest of us because it's strong enough as it is. You will always be special to me Tina." He smiled.

"You- you mean it?" "Of course I do." He gave me hug, vaguely noticing what was going on around us. I wasn't paying attention to the little clues of how Number 0.001 would go into space, how number 0.002 and Number oo.o7 would end up breaking each others hearts, and the glare Hargreeves was giving me at this exact moment, before I would be put up for adoption the next day.

**Hey! I see I got two reviews on this…LOL that means a lot, people reviewing at all, so thanks! 33 I know I know, it took me FOREVER to get this chapter up, but that's because I had written it in a notebook a couple of months back and I couldn't find it! ( try living with a mom who moves **_**everything**_** every couple of weeks ) So I did today, and I decided I should at least give you this chapter, since you guys seemed to enjoy it….well the next one will be out soon… so until next time! **

**xoxo Miyou **

**P.S. will tell more about Clementine's power soon, and as for the summary, I got nothing, so instead I have decided to keep you guys guessing ;) **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twenty years later. Cabaret Club.

" And now, introducing the wonderful, charming and extremely beautiful- Clementine Hargreeves!" The announcer with the low, smooth voice said. HE was everything you would dream about in a guy, dark hair, gorgeous green eyes and incredibly charming. Too bad for him I had already turned him down three times. I stepped in front of the microphone; I had decided to wear boots today, seeing as it was cold. Some catcalls, wolf whistles and a couple of 'your hot's ' went around before the intro on the piano was played.

"Seems like old times, having you to walk with. Seems like old times, having you to talk with." I sand in a beautiful vibrato voice, the ups and downs of the chords moving freely. A song like this always reminded me of the times I spent with Klaus, back when I had a 'family'. Klaus… I missed him so much, the times we had together always brought tears to my eyes, whenever I remembered it. "Seems like old times, having someone to share with, seems like old times, having someone to care with."

It was times like these that I wished I could see him again. The only sight I saw of him now was when they showed the victory pictures on the news, and that hadn't even happened in awhile. I never got the courage to go visit him in the 'hospital'. I never even got the courage to tell him that I- "Psst! Tina!"

"What?" I whispered to him, the announcer. "Phone for you. Sorry, but the performance is going to have to end now folks! But don't worry, the lovely Clementine will be back soon, alright?" I quickly ducked backstage and walked towards my desk, with the once black cord phone set on there- currently put on hold.

"Yes?"…"What? Pogo, I don't understand why I'm suddenly-" … "So? I'm not exactly! -" … "Pogo, I haven't been included in this family for 12 years! Surely you MUST realize that he can't _possibly_-"… "What? Hargreeves is _dead_?"

**Hey people! I know this one is a short-ey, but it's important 'cause it helps transition into the next chapter, which is A LOT longer, I can tell you. All will be revealed in time my good friends, but first you must REVIEW!~ I know it takes a lot of effort and I'm going to update this story anyways yatta yatta yatta, but it makes me feel better when you press that wonderful little button and give me some good criticism and positive feedback!~ So, I guess if you want more, your going to have to review, or you will never find out about the whole adventure that I have awaiting for you guys!~ So, review AND enjoi!~ **

**xoxo Miyou**


End file.
